You Are My Freedom
by Morning
Summary: This started out as a one chapter little tale inspired by the art work of one of the BM fandom's wonderful artist. Well it didn't want to end like I had ended it, so here we have three more chapters which I hope will meet with your approval.
1. Default Chapter

I was gazing adoringly at newest artist Queen Gal's incredible Charley/ Throttle sketches posted at the Red Planet and words started forming and then a story began to take shape and to weave itself. When the muse smacks you in the head you gotta listen so here we go. I do not own the BM and use then for entertaining purposes only.

You Are My Freedom,

by

Morning 2004

He sat on a wooden crate fiddling with his hands. Time was moving much too quickly. They only had a few more hours before leaving and all the life seem to have been drained out of him.

No, it wasn't because they'd lost the final battle with the Pultarkians, if only it had been that simple. The dreaded stench of their genocidal enemies had actually been all but completely dealt with. A few bosses here and there to deal with, but for the most part Mars and the Earth were safe.

Then why did his heart feel like it had been dipped in iron and fallen into the deepest pit of despair? Because his reason for breathing, the spark that kept his soul burning bright, was being left behind.

Charlene Davidson, they young woman who at first had been a dear loving friend had become the woman that his whole world revolved around.

Carbine, his brave Martian counter part, would always be that, but they'd both realized that a life together wasn't going to be possible. She'd been appointed Prime Minister of the new Martian counsel and that was an all consuming lifetime dedication that would be the center of her life.

He'd started just talking to Charley, needing her to help him make it through the harder part of being without Carbine, but somewhere along the way a needed friend began needing him.  
She'd shared her feeling as freely with him as he had with her and a true loving bond was formed.

Vinnie was fine with their relationship understanding that Charley wanted more than he was willing to give. He was too young for such a complete commitment and bowed happily out of the picture.

So time was spent with the unusual, but oddly prefect, young couple learning how glorious life, in love, could be. Nights of snuggling close while soft candles burned, dancing to music he wasn't too sure he actually liked, but listen to for her sake. It was slow and quiet so they could rock in each others arms blissfully and that was worth anything.

Of course battling Limburger took on a whole new meaning and they had a few fiery discussions concerning her joining them when they dealt with the smelly alien. But most of the time it ended in Charley accompanying them with him pouting for at least a few minute until the job was done.

But once they got back to the garage she knew just what it took to put a big smile on his face. Coming up from behind and wrapping her arms around his neck nuzzling her nose behind his ear. Before long he was putty in her hands.

He'd never loved any woman like he'd loved this green-eyed source of never ending joy. And she returned his love with all the tender loving care any man could ever wish, hope or pray for.

So now time was passing too quickly. He had to go back to Mars. They couldn't risk staying on Earth any longer. Even though most of the populous of Chicago knew of the off world bikers, that had too many times saved their city and their lives, the US govenment was beginning to investigate and they knew what that could mean if they were discovered.

Charley had gone to Mars once, but it had been discovered that if she had stayed, the lower amount of oxygen in the Martian atmosphere would have eventually killed her.

So when he left this time it would, more then likely, be forever. They tried not to think about it, make the best of the time they had, until now.

Vinnie and Modo had said their good-byes and left them these few precious hours to try and pack a lifetime of love into what was left.

She walked up behind him and her arms again wrapped around his neck and she nuzzled his ear like she'd done so many times before. He reached up and caressed her arms not turning around.

Charley tried to keep smiling, but the warmth running down her cheeks told her she had failed.

Kissing him softly she tearfully whispered, "It's almost time."

In one motion he turned and pulled her into his arms resting her on his lap.

"I can't leave you, Charlene. I'll take my chances. I just can't leave you." He whispered taking in everything about her that filled his senses.

Her head laid on his neck and she took a shaking breath, "No. you don't know what they might do. Put you on display like a lab animal, keep you caged. You haven't struggled all these years to live like that."

She lifted her head and leaned back a little. Sniffling she managed a small smile. Her fingers combed through the golden crop of hair that fell over his shades.

"Your so beautiful. I don't think I've ever met anyone as beautiful as you."

Her forehead touched his, "Please promise that you'll find a way to be happy, Throttle. I can stand to let you go if I know that you'll at least try."

He reached up and removed his shades and looked into her eyes, placing his hand under her chin and stoking her chin with his thumb,"You are my only happiness, Charley girl. I will promise to make my life mean something. I'm leaving my heart here with you."

He brought her head toward him and kissed her. She held on to him hopelessly praying for time to stop. This kiss was burned permanently into her mind, burned deeply into her memory so she could pull it up and remember every single detail.

The sound of the guys bikes pulling up into the garage told them it was time for him to leave. He made her promise not to come to the ship. He wanted to remember her where they first met.

They stood and she wiped her face and he put his shades back in place.

She watched as he readied his bike and turned it toward the open garage door. She walked him over to it then looked at he and both Vinnie and Modo.

"You have been the best part of my life and I'll never find friends that I could love as much as I do you. Don't forget me. Now please go before I totally break down. I don't want your last look at me to be with tears in my eyes."

"We love you too, Charley. They'll never be anyone like you. Ride free." Modo took one last look at the beautiful earth woman and was the first to pull out.

"You're the best Charley-girl. Almost made a one woman man, outta me. Not many babes can have that honor. Ride Free." He blew her a sweet kiss and pulled out behind Modo.

She stood next to Throttle and watched as he put his helmet on, "Good-bye, my adorable furball." She touched his chest.

He snatched off his helmet and pulled her up in his arms kissing her passionately lifting her off her feet. He set her down and put the helmet back on. She stepped back and held her shaking hands to her lips.

"My freedom is in loving you, Charlene." With those words he started his bike and pulled out not looking back.

Charley didn't know how long she'd just stood there. But finally she took a breath and moved. She slowly walked over and put the doors down. She turned and looked around the empty garage as her hand moved up to the small gold stud that was placed in her ear. She wiped her cheeks as she walked silently up the stairs, alone.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

You Are My Freedom

Chapter two

by Morning

Jack took a breath knowing that his skills were best suited for upgrading the latest computer. He only hoped the studying they'd done was enough to help Charley get through the next couple of moments.

So far everything went according to the books. She was breathing rhythmically and the pain wasn't as bad as they both thought it might have been.

"Jack!" Charley called as the pain started again.

"I'm here, Kid. It's been a minute so we're just about there. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's get this done."

"Next time you have one, you know what to do." Jack wiped her sweaty brow and walked around to stand in front of her.

After a few grueling grunts and groans the next thing heard was the strong healthy crying from the new life that Charlene Davidson had just brought into the world.

"Oh Jack, she's beautiful." Charley smiled wearily while cradling her new daughter.

"Yeah, she certainly is one gorgeous little lady. Especially that golden colored hair."

"She got that from, Throttle."

"You sure there's no way of letting him know."

"Even if I could, I won't. I didn't tell him because I knew he wouldn't have left. As long as I have her it will be like he's here with me again. I'll raise our baby and maybe one day, when she's grown up, we'll have learned enough to accept all those no matter where they come from or what they look like. Maybe by then Mars will trust enough to let the rest of Earth know they exist and on that day maybe she'll get a chance to meet her Daddy.

"Until then it's going to be you and me, my little space jewel. I'll tell you everything about Mars and what your daddy and his bros. did to save this entire planet. I'll tell you of how we met and the day we realized we were in love and the beautiful simple ceremony that made the two of us one flesh. Our entwinning"

Jack stopped his cleaning and looked puzzled over at Charley.

"What they call married on Mars. The mayor felt so grateful for the times they'd saved his life that he officiated at the ceremony one night last summer. Throttle told me that on Mars they mate for life and even though our ceremony was simple it was deeply spiritual and so beautiful I couldn't stop crying. I've never loved anyone the way I love him, Jack and no matter what happens I'm his forever," her tearful voice shook

Jack walked over and sat next to Charley putting his arm around her shoulder giving her a loving squeeze, "You've got more guts then anyone I know, Kid. I hope old fuzzy knows what a incredible woman he's got."

"He does, Jack. In my heart of hearts I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I know he'll be so grateful that you stuck by me all these months." She rested up against the shoulder he'd offered.

"So, what's our little girl's name?" He gently caressed the sleeping baby's head.

"Willow." Charley whispered sweetly.

"Any special reason?" Jack wondered.

"It was Throttle's twin sister's name. She was killed just before he was taken prisoner on Plutark."

"Then, Willow, it is." Jack kissed the sleeping baby softly on the top of her head.

15 years later

"Mom are you gonna come and watch with me or what?" The excited teenager sat bouncing up and down.

"I'm coming, Willy, I'm coming." Charley wiped a strand of long mixed silver and auburn hair from her brow.

"How can you be so calm? It's the most exciting thing that has ever happened."

"I know, baby I know." Charley might have appeared calm and reserved on the outside but ever since she heard the news her mind could think of nothing else.

"This is Tanya Tiddle reporting live from the nation's capital here in Washington DC. The whole country has been caught-up in the flash of Martian fever. Ever since the high counsel of the red planet revealed the existence of life on the barren world, contact with the strange aliens has been on everyone's lips. For the past 6 months negotiations have been going on to plan a diplomatic mission from their world to ours.

"From what we've already been told the Martian populace was once almost decimated by another race of beings that to the shock of all governmental authorities had come to earth and almost inflicted like damage on our world. It's not clear how, but it seems that those aliens were held at bay by an unknown number of Martian freedom fighters and actually saved our worlds from similar destruction."

"We can only be grateful to those unsung hero's and make preparations to welcome our intergalactic brothers.

I think...yes.. We're ready... the ambassador to Mars is going to send greetings directly to all of us here on Earth. The next voice you here will be that of Commander T. Darkstar."

Charley wrapped her arms around Willow's shoulders and the young girl leaned into her mother's embrace. There he was after fifteen years. If there was such a thing as improved perfection Throttle was the epitome of it. The years had only embellished his already flawless Martian features. It didn't matter what he was saying just the sound of his voice and seeing him again filled Charley's heart with unspeakable joy.

"Is that him, Momma?" Willow turned toward her mother. The love and devotion blazing gloriously on Charley's face was all the answer she needed.

"Wow, I never thought I'd ever...oh mother do you think he would want to know about me."

Charley reached down and turned her daughter to face her, "Of course he would. Your father would have never left if I'd told him about you. Back then it would have meant a life time of confinement and slow death for him, so I made him promise to leave. Now I'm sure it was the right thing to do.

A buzzing coming from down in the garage informing Charley she had a customer broke her momentary reminiscing. Willow popped up and dashed down to see who it was. She knew her mother needed just a little time alone with her dad even if it was just to look at him and reflect on the love that was still very much alive.

Charley watched as his polished words spoke of a new hope for the universe. How he was so grateful for the care and protection he had received when first coming to this planet. Then what she had really been waiting to see brought the long distance and endless years to a screeching halt.

As he continued to talk and his hand lifted above the desk in front of him. It was still there, heaven be praised, the family heirloom, her grandfather's ring was still glowing on his finger.

A tear ran down her face as she remembered his pledge to wear it no matter what. She would be the only woman he'd ever love the only woman he'd ever want. She was his, life-time mate and if that life had to be spent apart so be it.

Willow came running back up the stairs actually more excited then when she'd left, "Momma there's big black trucks and a limo and some guys that look like they are from the "Men in Black" movie. They wanna talk to you."

Charley reluctantly turned off the TV and followed Willow down to the garage. Just like she had described, the garage was filled with twenty men all dressed in black from head to toe. One stepped up to Charley holding out his hand in a friendly gesture, "Ms. Davidson?" He said in a pleasant non-threatening voice.

"Yes, may I ask what this is all about?" Charley took hold of the offered hand and returned with a like gesture.

"The Ambassador has personally asked that you be available when his ship lands. He was very insistent on having you be there, but we were not informed that you had any children."

"The Ambassador doesn't know about my daughter. He left before she was born, but I must insist that if I am to go, my daughter has to accompany me." Charley said showing that it wasn't a matter that was going to be debated.

The young man gave her an unreadable look and walked back and sat down in the lead truck. One glance at the young girl and it was more then obvious what connection Charley had with the ambassador. After talking on the car phone for a few minutes he again approached Charley," Would you please gather up a few personal items for you and the young lady and accompany us."

"May I ask where we will be going?"

"I'm sorry Miss Davidson, but for security reasons we must keep our movements secret. But be assured you and your daughter will be quite safe."

Charley gave an understanding nod and took Willow upstairs to pack. It didn't take a great deal of time to gather up what they needed and before long mother and daughter were escorted to a small airstrip on the near by Navel base then into a small windowless black jet air crafted.

After they had gotten air born Charley looked over and noticed a troubled expression on Willow's face. Placing a motherly arm around her daughters shoulder and giving it a little squeeze of encouragement she asked, "What's got your tail in a knot, love bug?"

Willow looked up at her mother giving a smile at the expression that only they understood, "Momma, are you sure that he'll really want me. He's so important now and he might be ashamed of having a...a... half breed for a daughter."

The look of uncertainty and shamed shown in the child's beautiful amber eyes. As she got older more and more of her Martian heritage began to make itself apparent. This caused her to receive ridicule from some of her cruel unfeeling school mates and close-minded strangers.

Her red antenna and much large than most earthlings ears could be successfully hidden in her full mass of golden tan hair which she wore very long and flowed down her back to her waist. But the soft thin tan colored fur that covered her body was not something that could be camouflaged. To those who needed to know like, school officials, Charley explained it away saying that she had an earth condition that actually caused hair to grow on the body in the same fashion. As a caring mother Charley worked hard at teaching Willow that it's what's inside a person's heart that was most important. She made special efforts to introduce her child to all kinds of people, exposing her to different cultures and telling her as much as she could remember of the things Throttle had shared of his people. She let her know of the scarifies and heroism of not only her father but all those who had struggled and died for the future generations of Martian people. Still, the words of a few fools caused, Willow, to feel the hurt that ignorance has caused anyone who was termed as different.

As she'd done in the past Charley lovingly embraced her precious child and offered words of reassurance, "If I learned anything from your dad it was that he thought all life was precious. That's way he stayed so long and fought so hard for people who never even knew he existed. I think he would be hurt to hear you call the result of our great wonderful love anything but a miraculous blessing."

"I guess I can take that as a, yes?" She giggled and hugged her mother tightly.

Throttle sat in the ship gazing out into the rich velvety blackness of space trying to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest. After fifteen long years he was going to have his Charley-girl back in his aching arms. His love for her had only grown deeper with time. He closed his eyes and he reminisced how sweet her kiss was and how soft her warm furless skin felt against his.

"I know what's going through that brain of yours." Vinnie chuckled taking a seat next to his daydreaming bro.

"Is it that obvious?" Throttle blushed.

"Nah, I just know what I'd be thinking about if I was away from my woman for fifteen years. When they told me that they found Harley everything I could remember about her filled my mind almost 24/7."

"Yeah and five kids later was the result." Throttle teased.

"Well, they said we all needed to do our part to help Mars rebuild. I was just being civic minded, bro. I better go check on the rookie that flyin' this bucket. I thought when they made me head of governmental security there would be some action in it. But I baby-sit you diplomatic types more then anything else." He sighed slapping Throttle's shoulder then returning to the bridge.

Vinnie would always be the hotshot, thrill jockey they would love and most of the time wondered if he actually had a death wish. But having found Harley and having kids to support and protect, his actions were now much more subtle and he even thought a second before risking his life. Yes, his bros had taken the new peace on Mars well. Both promising never to take their home world for granted. Modo too had a family though it didn't contain a wife or children of his own. The wife he lost during the Pultarkian occupation would be the only love he would have. His life was dedicated to heading the welfare department that took care of any and all children touched by the war. Surprisingly that included many children of the Rat and Sandraider population.

Now the circle of Throttle's life was about to end and start all at the same time. Charley was never far from his thoughts not for one second the whole of the fifteen years of their separation. The twinkle in her gorgeous green eyes shown as brightly in his mind just as if he'd seen them yesterday. The sweet smell of her chestnut hair and exotic furless skin clouded his mind just as completely as if he'd never let her go and if the truth be told, in his mind and heart he never had.

Being rushed from the private jet, with the darken windows to the secret government installation gave Charley only a quick peek to where they had been taken. From the feel of the very warm, dry, air and the desolate desert landscape she could tell they were somewhere in southwestern United States. She protectively tightened her grasp around Willow's hand, as they were escort through the well guarded barred wire fence that encircled the mostly cement square building. Coming into the steel double doors that opened to a large elevator they stepped in and felt the sensation of traveling many floors underground.

When they finally stopped the doors opened to a beautiful marble and glass hallway. A few feet down the walkway they stopped at what would be their living quarters. Entering into the room both ladies where more than delighted at the clean crisp suite that they would occupy. The spacious living room was decorated in ultra modern furnishings and the sweet aroma of fresh cut flowers filled the air. To the left was the larger bedroom that Charley would occupy and to the right was Willow's bedroom.

"Wow, Momma, Daddy must really be important for them to do all this for us. How long do you think it will be before we get to see him?"

"Well he is the ambassador for a whole planet, so I guess that would make him very important. He always wanted to do what ever he could to make Mars what it was before the Pultarkian took over. I guess he finally got the chance. Charley's face swelled with a deep pride and admiration for the man she had given her heart too.

"Why don't we get unpacked and then try and see what's going on and how long they think it might be?"

Willow smiled and nodded in agreement, taking her things into her bedroom.

The Martian space craft landed without incident and was greeted by a varied array of specially selected officials and media personal. With Vinnie close by his side, Throttle's diplomatic skills shone brightly as he graciously greeted those representing Earth's government since so much depended on this first official first contact.

His eyes darted around the crowd anxiously searching. Was it possible that she wasn't there? He had to try and keep his mind focused on getting through the formal greetings so he could find out if his request had been answered. Everything he was, everything he'd accomplished, would mean nothing if he'd lost Charley.

The full figured dark skinned African American woman who was head of Earth's new interplant relations, Ms Lacey Tarcough, was more than pleasantly impressed at her first, person to person, sight of the tall handsome alien representative. She had been briefed on what to except but the videos had done nothing to honestly justify how breathtaking these extraordinary Martian males were.

When first being informed that an earth woman might have had a romantic relationship with one of these aliens, professionalism aside, she shuttered at the thought. But on seeing this one face to face, she more than understood how and why it happened.

Throttle was clad in what could be called a Martian black business suit that fit his body to perfection enhancing his still toned muscular physique. Solid black much more advanced field specs continued to act as a barrier holding the full golden bangs out of his eyes and a yard long braid laid long down his back. Yes definetly Ms Lacey could understand why any woman would fall in love with this manifcent masquline work of art.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

You Are My Freedom

Chapter III

Vinnie stood at the door watching Throttle stare at his reflection in the mirror. Never had he seen his life long bro this unsure of himself.

"You know she's gonna still be crazy about you. Hey, she came didn't she?"

"Yeah she came, but that doesn't mean anything. What if all she did was come to tell me she didn't wait, that she went on with her life. What if all she really loved was that crazy leather clad hero wanna be. The guy who came down from the stars and swept her off her feet."

"Well I'm sure she has a few more miles on her. She's probably not that machine crazed little grease jockey anymore either, you still love her, right."

"More that life itself. Nothing could ever change that…but"

"But nothin'. There's only one way you are gonna find out and that's to stop stallin' and get you rear over to see your wife."

Throttle looked at Vinnie smiling at how much wiser the years had made him. He looked in the mirror once more and walked out the door giving Vinnie's shoulder a squeeze for that last bit of courage he was going to need.

Throttle could hear his footsteps echoing through the seemingly mile long hall way to where his whole life waited for him. After an eternity of waiting it all came down to a few steps. He stepped in front of the door and his hand hovered over it unable to make contact. He pulled it back and clasped his hand together bring them both to his forehead as if to give thanks or pray for courage which he wasn't exactly sure but which ever he straighten up and finally knocked.

A sweet, "just a minute," came from the other side and he all but fainted hearing her voice again. Then the door opened and there she stood. Of all the visions to have ever grace his eyes none could or ever would compare to Charley's face at that moment. He was frozen in his steps and his throat had dried so badly not even a whisper could escape.

She smiled and reached out to take his hand guiding back into her life. She pulled him into her arms slowly not wanting to rush or forget every second of what was happening. Her hand brushed through that same golden tuft of silk that still fell over his shades. And after fifteen long years he finally felt the nectar of her kiss caressing his lips. Years vanished, the world stop spinning and everything in existence disappeared except for he and this most glorious creature that was being held in his arms. In his mind words that nothing on Earth had the equivalence to, poured into his heart. Martian expressions of love and emotions that could never truly be expressed in any words consumed them both.

When it all finally ended Charley leaned back and smiled with her arms still wrapped around his neck, "I guess just saying I missed you would sound sort of silly, huh?"

He smiled back and kissed her forehead, "Sometimes the simplest things say it all. I missed you too." He chuckled.

"Well before this goes any further I have something to tell you." Charley couldn't help blushing knowing what they both were now contemplating.

Throttle coughed nervously and if not for the gold fur covering his face one would notice a bit of a rosy glow on his cheeks too.

Charley squeezed him and walked back to the bedroom reaching in to take Willow's hand and bring her out. "Throttle I want you to meet our daughter."

He stood motionless for a few seconds not sure if what he'd just heard had actually connected with his brain. He looked dumbfounded at Charley and then back at the unsure teenaged girl with the golden tan colored hair and light covering of body fur, that mirrored his own.

"My daughter?"

Charley not sure of what his expression meant took a step toward him, but he back away shaking his head.

"How could you have done this, Charlene?"

"Throttle what's wrong. How could I have done what?" Charley was beyond confused. What had she done? Again she tried to touch him moving her hand closer to him, but her pushed it away with a reasonable amount of force.

"You let me go. You had my child and let me leave knowing that I might never even know she exists. How could you…. why would you…" his voice riddled with a combination of hurt, confusion, and anger.

He shook his head and looked once more at the child he felt had been taken from him. All the lost time, all the love he had missed, hurt his heart so badly all he could do was turn and rush from the room leaving both Charley and Willow in a devastated stated of shock.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

You Are My Freedom…The finale'

Charley lay on the bed in Willow's room rocking and cradling her heartbroken daughter. It had taken nearly two hours to finally calm the child's torrent of tears to small shaking sniffles.

Nothing Charley could say would really offer much comfort. She was still in shock trying to deal with the fact that she had been so wrong about the kind of man Throttle was. Never in a million years would she have guessed that he would reject his own child? A child that was a part of them both, a child, that she thought, had been conceived in a deep unbreakable love. Her own, broken heart, would have to be mended later. Now she had to concentrate on keeping Willow whole.

Throttle had almost broken the door down when he came back and practically knocked Vinnie down going into his bedroom and locking himself inside. Vinnie tried to find out what could have possibly been so bad. Had Charley actually had ended their marriage. Did she tell him she'd fallen in love with someone else?

"Yo Bro. Whatever she did you can't handle it like this." Vinnie leaned against the door hoping he could get some kind of response but still not a sound.

Vinnie sighed in frustration. Since he wasn't going to get any answers from Throttle, he would go to Charley and see if she would tell him what had happened. He couldn't believe that she would hurt Throttle seeing how much she loved him back then. It was 15 years, but he'd seen the depth of Charley's loyalty. What she had given up to help all of them, all of Mars. A woman like that couldn't change no matter how long it had been.

Charley heard the knock on the door and looked down seeing that Willow had finally fallen asleep. She eased her body free and pulled the covers over Willow's small shoulders.

She glances at the hall mirror and didn't even try to make her face look like she hadn't been crying.

"Who ever it is, you've come at a really bad time."

"It's me Charley girl, Vinnie. Please let me in."

Charley snatched the door open and seeing Vinnie standing there she couldn't help but throw herself in his arms. Vinnie didn't say anything. He moved them further back into the room and closed the door with his free foot, never letting go of Charley, not that he could have pried her off with a crowbar.

They stood in the middle of the room until Charley stop crying enough to take a breath.

He wiped her cheeks and gave her a smile.

"You wanna talk now?"

She leaned her forehead against his shoulder and chuckled a little and nodded yes, "Come on, let's sit."

Her arm wrapped around his waist and she pointed to the large black leather sofa closest to them. They got comfortable and Vinnie brushed Charley's tussled hair away from her red eyes.

"I'm not gonna try and beat around the bush or try to slickly get what's goin' on outta ya.

Throttle came back totally destroyed. "What happened? Did you dump him?"

Charley jerked her head and looked at him like he'd just stabbed her in the heart.

"Dump him? The only thing that kept me together, was knowing that it didn't matter where we were. I was his wife and I was going to be that until the day I died. It's too bad that my feelings were so one sided."

Vinnie was more confused than ever, "Okay, something is way wrong here. You still love the guy then…whaa?"

"Come with me I have to show you something." Charley stood up and walked to Willows room. Standing right by the door she looked over at Vinnie and moved her head for him to come next to her while holding a quieting finger to her lips to make sure he did make a sound.

Vinnie walked over next to Charley and peered over her shoulder. He had to wait until his eyes got use to the dark and just then Willow turned exposing her sleeping face.

Vinnie instantly understood just what had happened. "Wow, she's really beautiful. Did he…?"

Charley pushed Vinnie back and closed the door not wanting to wake Willow, she having just settled down.

Charley encircled her own waist and walked back to the couch sitting down with a depressing thud. Vinnie followed waiting for his question to be answered.

"He took one look at her and asked if I knew I was expecting before he left. I tried to explain why I didn't tell him, but he just walked out."

Vinnie shook his head, "Being Throttle it's the only way he could react."

Charley turned and glared at him with dagger sharp enough to kill, "What are you saying. You agree with what he did. Turn and leave his only child crushed. I don't care if he was ashamed of her, he should have been man enough to at least say something to her." Charley was fuming and a split second from throwing Vinnie out.

"What are you talkin' about. Is that what you think. Cheese, Charley girl, I guess you don't know him at all, if you think that's why he left. He's not ashamed of the little girl. He's beating himself up because he thinks he deserted his responsibility again. It was bad enough he had to leave you, but not being here for his kid, to him is unforgivable. It's like what happened to his sister, happening all over again."

"Please tell me, what did happen, help me understand." Charley looked pleadingly at Vinnie.

"The fish heads were just startin' to take our land and most of the common folks didn't have a clue to what was goin' on between them and those bootlicks in our government.

But his mom worked at for the council and she got wind of what was going on. When she tried to tell anyone they shut her up fast shipping her to a work camp. Last thing she said to, Throttle, was take care of your sister. His dad had already died a couple of years earlier so Throttle did everything he could to keep them together. The guy was amazing. He was mother and father to that kid. I never saw a brother and sister as close as those two were.

"When things got really bad and we decided to join the freedom fighters he made sure she was at the base with us. But during a war there really ain't no safe place. He had to go out on a scouting mission that was pretty dangerous. She wanted to come too, but Throttle though she'd be safer at the base. By the time we got back the base had been hit hard and there were a lot of casualties. Willow was one of them. Throttle blamed himself for not being there, not that it would have made any difference, other then maybe he would have been killed too. It took a lot of years for him to forgive himself, even though there was nothing to forgive."

"Now here is his own kid and even though you were doing the best for him and for Mars he has lost so much of her life. Things he can never get back. Knowing Throttle, he's blaming himself for a situation that was just the result of a crazy war that has hurt a lot of people. To be honest, Charley girl, I'm not so sure he'll be able to deal with it all again. He might shut down to where nobody can get to him."

Unbeknown to Charley or Vinnie, Willow had awaken and quietly crept to the door having heard an unfamiliar voice talking to her mother. She smiled finally seeing the uncle Vinnie her mom had told her all those crazy stories about. But what he had said about her father gave her a mixed reaction. She was over joyed that he love her so much, but hurt that he was feeling so badly about not being in her life for so long. Shut down? That didn't sound good and her heart beat faster, terrified of what that could mean.

She dashed out of the room and fell down at Charley's knees, "I have to go to him mother. I can make him understand that it wasn't his fault. Please uncle Vinnie please will you take us to him."

Vinnie smile and held out his arms. Willow stood and walked over into a hug that felt so right. She could feel family in his warm comforting embrace. Vinnie place a finger under her chin, "If anyone can get to him it will be you, beautiful." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Okay ladies let go get this family together." Vinnie took Willow's hand and with Charley close behind they went to find Throttle.

Getting to his suite they saw that the door was left standing wide open. Vinnie reached behind and under his jacket pulling out a concealed blaster. He waved for the women to stay by the door and slowly moved toward Throttle's bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and he pushed it completely open. It was a mess with evidence that Throttle had taken his pain out on most of the furnishings. Vinnie didn't want to alarm Charley and Willow any more than he had to so he walked back out closing the door behind him.

"I have no idea where he could be, but I think we should get to him fast. We have to do this on the down low it wouldn't do for the Earth government to know that the Martian ambassador has gone a little bonkers. We gotta to find him."

"I don't know where to even begin to look," Charley said biting her lower lip in worry.

"If we were home I know what he'd do. Get on his ride and burn up the landscape, but I'm sure the security folks around here wouldn't let him just go strolling in the desert. In fact I'm surprised that they let us walk around here without a guard on every corner." Vinnie scanned the room to see if he could find any clues to where Throttle might have gone. The clothes he had been wearing where tossed on the floor.

"Well Maybe this place is so secure from the outside world they don't have to worry about anybody who is already in here." Willow reasoned.

"Vinnie did you guys bring your bikes?"

"Yeah, it might sound a little crazy, but we take them everywhere we go. You never know. Hold on for a sec." Vinnie walked over and hit a button on the small sliver box that sat on the hallway table.

"This is Commander Shaulzar. Has the ambassador asked for clearance to his bike?"

"Yes sirs. We couldn't allow him to leave the facility so he's riding in the empty level just below the garage."

Charley looked at Vinnie with one eyebrow raised, "Shaulzar'?"

"Vinnie blushed, "Come on, Charley-girl, you didn't really think Van Wham was my real last name. I thought it was cool at the time.

Despite the situation Charley had to giggled and shake her head.

"Okay, okay, let just get to Throttle." Vinnie quickly left in front of Charley and Willow hoping they didn't see the red glow escaping through the white fur on his cheeks.

As the elevator got closer to the lower level, the familiar sound of Throttle's still faithful metal companion got louder and louder. The door open and they could clearly see him tearing up the concrete floor. Charley watched and her mind slipped back 15 years and her heart jumped remembering how much she loved this hero from another world.

Willow looked from her mother to her very troubled father. She knew what she had to do. She walked down the long winding ramp and over to the small sidewalk and stood watching Throttle fly around the perimeter of the large open area.

At first he did notice her, but once he caught sight of her he slowed and pulled over to the side a few feet in front of his daughter. He sat on his bike without moving holding his head down. Willow wasn't sure of what he was thinking but she very slowly walked over toward him nervously rubbing her small hands up and down her arms.

She stopped right beside him and not sure of what to do next stood staring at his helmeted face. Throttle slowly turned his head and looked at his darling little girl. His hands reached up and pulled the helmet from his head habitually tossing the hair away from his eyes.

His hand reached out and the back of his finger gently smoothed down her tear-moistened cheek, "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Well, next to your mom, of course," he nervously chuckled.

Willow's lower lip trembled and her eyes where so filled with tears that she could hardly see him clearly. In a hush of a whisper, she managed a small, unsure, "Daddy?"

Throttle reached over and grabbed her completely up in his arms, "I'm sorry, baby. Please forgive me for not being here for you. I'm sorry I'm just so sorry. He openly cried.

Willow was in a complete state of ecstasy. She was with her Daddy and he loved her. Vinnie and Charley stood hugging each other and Charley looked up at Vinnie and he was trying to discreetly wipe a tear from his eye. She laughed and poked him in the side with her elbow, "Oh let it go Macho man, you're busted."

Vinnie shrugged his shoulders and squeezed Charley just a little tighter knowing that family was still the most important thing in the entire universe.

The time together was too short and before they knew it Throttle had to get back home.

They stood in the living room of their suite holding each other like they had 15 years at the Last Chance Garage. He kissed her eyes, ran his fingers through her hair and absorbed everything about her again into his heart.

"Gee whiz Mom and Dad, we're only gonna be gone for a week, cut all the drama." Willow giggled slipping her arm into the backpack filled with her things.

Charley gave Willow a mock frown, "You sure Mars is ready for such a little wise guy honey."

Throttle let go of his wife and grabbed Willow up and flung her over his shoulder, "I think we can handle this half pint."

A delighted squeal filled the room as Willow fruitlessly struggled to get her feet back on the floor.

Standing at the bottom of the ramp that lead into the spacecraft Charley smiled but even a week would be an eternity away from Throttle. Testing Willow's blood they found out that he Martian heritage was strong enough to deal with both the thinner atmosphere on her Fathers planet and the rich oxygen atmosphere on her mothers. She in essences was the symbol of the future of two worlds coming together in the start of a wonderful new adventure of discovery.

Willow hugged her mother and ran to catch up with uncle Vinnie to get settled for the exciting ride to her other home.

"You gonna be okay, Darling. They set up the new communication system at the Last Chance and you call as soon as you there. Man, I'm gonna miss you." He held her tightly.

She leaned her head back and straightens his collar holding back the sadness. "I'm gonna be just fine. I love you, Throttle."

He held her face and lowered his head to kiss her with all the tenderness and love that overflowed from his heart. "You are still my freedom, Charley-girl."

The End


End file.
